How to Lose a Guy
by Mack71
Summary: Isabella Swan attempts to show women everything they do wrong in relationships meanwhile Edward Cullen is trying to prove he can make any woman fall for his charm. But what happens when they both end up with more than they ever thought possible? AH AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**How to Lose a Guy**

**Full Summary:**

**Bella attempts to show women everything they do wrong in relationships, her victim: Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen wants to prove that he can make any woman fall for his charm, his victim: Isabella Swan. What happens when they both end up with more than they ever thought was possible? AH AU and OOC.**

**A/N #1**

**HI guys so shoot me, I was watching this movie and thought this would be cute. It'll be based a lot around the movie but I'll try to add my own twists and turns in as well. So anyways Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just like to play around.**

**Bella Swan POV**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed sending off the final copy of my "How to Have Your Best Orgasm" my "How to" article for this month.

I have a Masters from Columbia University in literature and here I am telling women how they can have "earth shattering orgasms." What a joke.

I worked for Composure magazine, the fastest growing women's magazine in the country.

"Bella" Rose called out. Rosalie Hale was one of my best friends who also happened to be our fitness expert, "Have you seen Alice? I tried to call and she didn't answer."

We both looked at each other and groaned. Alice tended to freak people out specifically men, often. She had some weird premonition of the future, and a big mouth along with more spunk that should even be healthy for one person.

Often Alice got these visions, seeing her and a guy growing old together, getting married, having kids, which would tend to freak any guy out especially considering it was usually only after one date that she'd describe her visions to him.

"It's my turn" I sighed glancing at the clock. I had an hour and a half to drag her out of bed and get her to our weekly Monday meeting.

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbing a dress off a rack nearby. "Here Alice will love this" she said tossing me the bright yellow number with a rouched waistline and a slight v neck back. Without a second glance I headed out of our office toward the Starbucks located at the corner to pick up two iced coffees along the way to her apartment.

It was a beautiful day in May of New York City. I listened to my heels click put a polite smile on my face as I shoved through the crowded streets, passing people of all sorts, including the annoying construction men who unintelligently whistled and shouted as I walked by always causing the familiar pink blush on my cheeks.

I reached Alice's apartment door in no time, letting myself in with her password I came up to her top floor apartment and knocked.

No Answer.

I knocked harder, and finally I heard the door lock click and there stood all 4'9" of the little pixie in her hot pink pajamas, white robe, sniffling with a Kleenex in hand.

I shoved through.

"Alice! Get dressed!" I exclaimed.

"Bella I just can't! He was the one! I could see it so clearly I am just so upset" Alice retorted pushing past me heading back towards her bed room.

"No way missy" I said setting the coffees down quickly and grabbing her arm before she could head back to bed.

"Bella! You just don't understand! We made love last night and it was… just…. so ….perfect!" she exclaimed as a fresh round of sobs were brought about.

_Don't roll your eyes, Don't roll your eyes._

"Alice, did you tell him you love him?" I inquired.

"Maybe"

"Aliceeeee, we told you! Guys don't understand your whole premonition of the future thing. Hell Rose and I don't even understand it. Any guy will go running if you tell them you love them after…how long was it?"

"Two weeks…" she trailed off looking down at her feet.

"Exactly! Now, you might have lost….what's his name?"

"Jasper"

"Jasper, that's right, but you've still got a killer job that I won't let you lose, AND check this Cynthia Vincent dress, that we all know will go perfect with your new Fendi heels you just bought last week" I said as I pulled the dress out. Her eyes went wide. You would have thought it was seriously Christmas.

"Oh Bella it's PERFECT!" she exclaimed rushing over to me snatching the dress out of my hands.

"Just give me 20 minutes" she replied as she rushed into her bedroom shutting the door. I smiled and shook my head at my crazy best friend. She really was lovable, but she just did it all wrong when it came to men.

**Edward POV**

I grabbed my black coffee from Starbucks and felt my pocket making sure I had the number the cute blonde named Tanya had given me in line and made my way to work.

The sun was bright in New York City. It was going to be a good day.

I made my way into Aro's advertising agency and headed up to the top floor. I was one of the top executives in charge of mostly our beer and athletic campaigns, which was beginning to slightly bore me. I needed a challenge.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" Sophie my assistant purred. I gave her a wink.

"Any messages for me?" I asked.

"No Sir" she replied leaning slightly over to reveal her full supple breasts, reminding me why I hired her.

"Is Aro busy?" I asked referring to my boss.

"Not necessarily but I believe he may be talking to Jessica and Lauren right now" she mentioned.

Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory were the other top executives; they usually ran the ad campaigns for anything that was more along the female line.

Curious as to why they were having a meeting so early I made my way towards Aro's office. I walked in unannounced, deciding to play unknowing that he was meeting with Jessica and Lauren right now.

"Good morning" I said flashing them all my knee weakening smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt!" I apologized.

"Ah Edward! Good morning, I was just filling in Lauren and Jessica about exciting news!" he exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Twilight jewelers are looking for a new ad agency and they've shown a big interest in us. Apparently Jane's agency didn't quite do the job they were looking for"

Twilight jewelers were a large multi- million dollar business; they had recently taken out both Tiffany's and Harry Winston. Twilight Jewelers would be by far our largest account.

_Mine._

"Ah and why wasn't I invited into this little meeting then?" I wondered aloud meanwhile pulling up a chair to Aro's desk.

Jessica and Lauren narrowed their eyes at me, they knew how my mine worked but Aro let out a loud boisterous laugh.

"Edward, this is jewelry! What do you know about jewelry?"

"Aro! It's not about the jewelry it's about the women who wear it" I replied smugly. I saw the wheels begin turning in Aro's head.

Lauren intervened, "Oh Aro, Silly Edward here knows nothing about the meaning behind jewelry. Jewelry and diamonds represent love. And we all know Eddie here, does not fall in love." She smirked at me.

"She does have a point" Aro admitted.

_Bitch._

"Well, I may not have exactly fallen in love myself, but I can make women fall in love with me. Therefore, I'm absolutely positive I can make a woman looking at a diamond advertisement fall in love with the jewelry as well"

"Edward!" Lauren began but was cut off by Aro.

"Edward, you really think you can make any woman fall in love with you?" Aro questioned.

"Absolutely, as long as she is a straight and single woman, I believe I can"

"I want to make a proposition!" Aro announced.

"Aro you can't –"but Lauren was cut off.

"Tonight, we will meet at Metropolis and we will let Jessica and Lauren here pick out a fine young lady for you to approach, and I will give you almost 3 weeks, until the Grand Gala that is coming up, to woe her. If you are successful and she is in love with you, you will get the Twilight account. However, if there is any doubt she is not, than the account will go to Lauren and Jessica. "

"Deal" I said, flashing one last smile at a grimacing Lauren and Jessica.

Without another word, Lauren and Jessica stood up glancing at the clock.

"Well Aro, if you'll just excuse us we have a meeting at Composure" Lauren stated hastily.

Aro gave them a smile and waved us all off.

"Metropolis, 10 o clock" he reminded. I nodded and headed out as well.

I had yet to meet a woman that hadn't wanted me. This account had my name written all over it.

Bella POV

I was relieved when Alice and I trotted into the conference room, easily on time. We took our seats as we waited for the rest to pile in. Rose took her seat next to Alice giving her a pat on the back and smile. Last but not least, out boss Janice walked in.

"Good day!' She chirped out. Janice was a wonderful boss but when it came to Composure there was no joking around. It was her baby.

So she stated, "Let's hear it, we don't have all day!"

We went around one by one each discussing the article topics we were interested in for the month. Since it was May and summer months were approaching I figured I'd do something lame like "How to be bikini ready." As if that hadn't been printed already in at least a dozen magazines.

"Ok Alice! What's your idea?" Janice asked. I looked over at Alice whose eyes were wide. She obviously had been so into Jasper these past two weeks she hadn't focused on her next topic.

"I…uh…" she stuttered.

"She got dumped" Rosalie blurted out for her.

"Oh no! Everybody tell Alice how wonderful she looks today!" Janice cooed.

Compliments were thrown left and right at Alice who just sat flustered in her seat. Then Janice spoke up again.

"You can always write about it Alice!"

Alice's eyes went huge, "Oh Janice, I can't I-" fresh tears were brimming to her eyes, before I knew it I opened my fat mouth.

"I'll write about it" I stated.

Janice turned her attention to me.

_Shit._

"Go on" she encouraged obviously intrigued.

Rose and Alice both stared at me dumbfounded.

"Well I mean- I sort of will. Alice, well Alice here, is just a beautiful girl, full of energy but she makes those classic mistake the uh- well most girls make like our readers. So.." I trailed off racking for ideas.

"I will uh…I'll find a guy and make those same mistakes, and keep a log so that way girl's can see what they do wrong?" I ended it off in a question.

What the hell was I thinking?

"How to lose a guy in 20 days!" Janice exclaimed. "I LOVE IT"

"Uh why twenty days?"

"Because tens too short, and by 30 we'll be putting it out on the stands."

"Oh" was all I said.

I looked at Alice who mouthed a "thank you" to me and Rose just looked amused.

The conference continued on for a bit longer, as it was released and we were walking out and I accidently ran into another young woman.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no you are fine!" the blonde replied.

"Bella!" Angela greeted as she turned around the corner. Angela was in charge of our advertisements.

"This is Lauren" she informed me pointing to the blonde I had just ran into "and Jessica" she continued nodding her head at a girl with brown curly hair standing next to her.

"They from Aro Advertising, and in fact we were just talking about your 'How to Column.'" I smiled shaking the hands of each of them.

"So what's in store for this next coming month?" Jessica asked but before I could even reply Janice responded from behind me.

"Oh it's so fantastic! Bella here is going to find a guy and drive him crazy making all the mistakes most girls make! "Janice gushed.

Lauren and Jessica let out a laugh, "well that sounds very interesting I can't wait to read it" Lauren replied. I gave her a polite smile and she continued on, "Well we have to get back to Aro's but it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too" I replied and watched as they walked away.

How to lose a guy in 20 days? It couldn't be that hard right? I just have to play it cool for a couple of days to get them hooked and then I'll flip the switch. The guy won't even know what hit him. And if Janice loves this article, maybe I'd finally get the promotion and I could start writing about things that actually mattered in the world.

I turned to face Rose and Alice.

"Ladies, we are going out to Metropolis tonight, and I'm going to find some bait." They looked at me with devilish smiles.

_You know, Maybe this could be fun. _

**A/N #2**

**There you have it! I'll probably do a schedule from here on out for this story I would plan for an update every Wednesday and Thursday. I want to take my time and I also want these chapters to be a bit longer than my previous ones in other stories.**

**Also if I get the time I plan on making a website for all the outfits. I already have pictures of the dress and shoes I mention for Alice in this chapter.**

**And I'm looking for a beta so let me know if you are interested!**

**And Yes I am very well aware I have two other unfinished stories, and I will get to them. In fact, I've actually been thinking alot about re-doing Green Eyes. Some of the plot twists I added involving Bella's past in that story just feel wrong to write. I also felt like I moved way to fast. The story line had so much potential and I rushed through it, so be patients pretty please.**

**Well reviews make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this took longer than a week I'm starting finals!**

**Edward POV**

I strolled into Metropolis which was an upper class bar in downtown New York. I ran a hand through my mess of bronze hair as I scanned the room searching for Aro, Lauren or Jessica. Sure enough they were sitting at a table into the corner.

I made my way over to them looking at the ladies around me wondering which one would be chosen for me.

"Hello" I greeted them as I pulled out my chair.

"Edward" Lauren glanced at me, as Jessica just smiled tightly at me.

"Edward my son, take a seat and have a drink" he motioned over the cute waitress towards our table.

"What can I get you?" she purred looking directly at me.

"gin and tonic please" I said and giving her a wink. She flashed me a smile and sauntered off.

"How about her?" I asked getting straight to business. If I had less than three weeks I needed to get this started.

"She's too easy, plus she is a waitress. Come on Edward" Lauren replied.

Aro nodded his head in agreement as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How about her!" Jessica pointed her manicured nail across the room with an evil smile. I followed her line of direction to an older lady with too much plastic surgery, orange skin, and a muffin top hanging over her too tight jeans.

I turned to face them once again, my face contorted in horror.

"Ladies let's play fair" Aro scolded.

Finally Jessica put a sly smile on her face "Her" she exclaimed.

I followed her direction across the bar of people. My eyes however landed on a group of three extremely attractive women.

No. Way. In. Hell. She couldn't be talking about one of them. That would be almost too enjoyable for me.

These three were stunning each in their own way.

My eyes first landed on the curvy blonde who looked like her topaz dress was painted on her skin. The next was an extremely petite woman with short spiky with almost jet black hair wearing a bright green dress, and the third was positively breathtaking. She had a heart shaped face, waves of silky chestnut brown hair falling to the end of her mid back, her pale skin was soft and translucent, and her chocolate eyes were expressive. Her frame looked small and slender in a white and midnight blue strapless dress as her legs went on for days only to be topped off with fuck-me heels.

"Which one?" I asked unable to peel my eyes away from the last brunette.

_Brunette. Brunette. Please say the brunette._

"The pretty brunette in the white and blue dress" she finished.

I turned and looked at her and then to Aro.

"Looks like we have ourselves a deal" Aro confirmed, although you could tell he was shocked Lauren had chosen her.

I stood from the table and straightened out my blazer, "Well if you'll excuse me ladies, I have some business to attend to" I said as I finished off my drink and laid down a $20 for the bill.

_Game On._

**Bella POV**

" GUYS! It is not funny!" I exclaimed, hoping Rose and Alice would eventually stop laughing at me.

We'd been at Metropolis for half an hour and so far out of the two guys I had gone to approach, one had been married , and let's just say his wife didn't seem to happy to see me when she came back from the bathroom, and the other had been gay.

Alice let out one last snort as she tried to calm herself down.

"Bella It is okay, you'll find someone I have a feeling!" Alice exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"In fact…" Alice trailed off staring right past my head and Rose gave me a wink.

Confused, I turned around to come inches away from the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life.

He was about 6'2, bronze sex hair, and emerald eyes able to make a woman fall to her knees. He was dressed to the nines, in black dress pants, a dark gray button down, and a jacket over it.

"Hello" he said simply.

"I-Uh hi" I stammered running my fingers through my hair.

_Great first impression Bella._

"Edward" he stated giving me a smirk, obviously amused by my blushing hot cheeks and ill formed sentences.

"Bella" I replied.

Silently thanking God I didn't sound so incompetent anymore.

"Beautiful"

Now it was my turn to smirk at him, "You're not the first to say that you know."

He let out a light laugh, "Maybe not, however I do mean it"

"Sure Romeo, how about you buy me a drink?" I asked looking down at my empty martini glass then back up at him batting my long black lashes.

He smiled," I'd be happy to or I know a place we could get to know each other better." He added with a wink.

"You think I'm that easy?" I retorted a flirtatious smile still playing on my face.

"No, I never said I was taking you back to my place"

"Hm what'd you have in mind?" I asked curiously

"Are you hungry?"

For him?

_Fuck Yes._

"A little" I shrugged.

"Let's head" he stated, grabbing the empty martini glass and laying it out the bar. I glanced over at Alice and Rose who gave me the thumbs up. I gave them a wink and let him lead me out of the bar as I followed him over to a silver Volvo.

_Decent car, Good start._

He then held open the car door for me, I smiled graciously and I slid into the black leather seats.

_Manners….even better._

He slid into the driver's side as the engine purred to life.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a little Italian joint just a couple blocks away called Mario and Maria's"

"I've never heard of it"

"It's the best"

"I guess we'll find out" I teased and he glanced over and gave me a lop sided grin.

_Damn._

"So what is it you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm an executive over at Aro's Advertising Agency"

"Hm so basically what you're going to grace with me all evening with cheesy lines?"

He laughed, "we'll you can't say I didn't give you a warning, can you?"

"I guess not" I admitted in defeat as he easily guided his car into a parking spot. Quickly he got out of the car and walked to the other side as I was already opening my own door but before I could even get out of the car he was already there holding out his hand. I grabbed it.

"I might be clumsy but I promise I can open my own door" I joked.

He gave me that lop sided grin, unknowingly dazzling me while shrugging.

"My mother taught me manners" he informed as he opened the door to Mario and Maria's.

"Edwarrrrrrdoo!" a loud female voice boomed as soon as we walked in. A elderly woman with dark skin and dark hair rushed over to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You get handsomer everyday!" she quipped pinching his cheek. He laughed politely then looked over to me.

"And who is this beautiful lady" she said her smiling at me dearly at me while grabbing my hand turning her attention back to Edward.

"Bella" Edward replied simply.

"Fitting!" she exclaimed as I blushed slightly, I wasn't a fan of being the center of attention at all.

"Follow me!" she said as she led us through the small restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit, it wasn't very crowded. It was intimate and homely not to mention the Italian smell was absolutely tantalizing.

Once we reached a table in a corner Maria gave us a wink, "I'll tell Mario you're here Edward he'll want to come say hello, but in the mean timeI'll grab you a bottle of your favorite red wine" she said before she scurried off.

Edward pulled out the chair for me as I took a seat.

"Is red wine ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Just fine" I said as I smiled at his concern.

Edward was turning out to be perfect for this article; he was a man any girl would go crazy for, the type that Alice would freak out in 5 days or less, and the one that I was going to make run for his life in 20 days.

But tonight however, I was just going to enjoy his company and be myself.

Edward POV

Bella and I talked endlessly. I found myself finding her endearing.

I watched as her eyes lit up when she tried the chicken parmesan.

I learned that she loves chocolate.

She grew up moving back and forth between Forks, Washington where her father a police chief, Charlie lived, and Phoenix, Arizona, where her mother Renee remarried a minor league baseball player Phil.

I also learned that whenever you fed her compliments a beautiful blush graced her cheeks only making her even more desirable.

And finally, after two hours and a bottle and a half of wine I realized it was 12:30 and the restaurant was closing.

I paid the bill much to Bella's dismay. We stood and I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her out.

But damned if I don't say I'd love to place my hand a little lower.

I gave Maria a kiss on the cheek as she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "she's a keeper Edwardo" she said with a wink.

I smiled politely, nodding my head.

Tonight had been nothing but success.

And my plan was only going to continue, I was going to drop Bella off, being a perfect gentleman, not even trying to initiate anything more, and then tomorrow I'd be sending a big bouquet over to Composure magazine asking her out again.

It was going to be too easy and in fact it almost didn't seem fair that I actually enjoyed being with Bella.

We walked out of the restaurant toward my car.

I opened the car door for her and gave a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

Then walked and got in on the other side.

The drive home was quiet and comfortable, and before I knew it I was pulled up in front of her apartment building.

I rushed over to open the car door for her well knowing all too well she was going to try to jump out without my help.

Sure enough she was already standing outside of the car.

I grabbed her hand and walked her up to the front of her apartment building as she fumbled with a key to get into her building.

Once she found them she turned and looked at me with her big doe eyes.

"I had a wonderful night Edward…" she said trailing off.

"I did too Bella" I replied as I leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at me with a gleam in her eye and pushed her keys into the lock turning them, as she stepped in she gave me one last look then shut the door lightly.

_Yes_.

_This was too easy._

**Bella POV**

I walked up the steps to the second floor to enter into my apartment.

I was surprised Edward hadn't given me his number, but I knew he'd call.

After all I may have accidently left a pair of box seat impossible to get Yankees tickets sticking out of my wallet.

In his car.

For tomorrow evening.

_Oops._

**OK so I figured this was a good place to leave off!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews= updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no beta so bare with me for any grammar or spelling errors! **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I strutted into the office next morning with a fresh cup of Starbucks in hand.

"Good morning" I greeted to both Alice and Rose who were already at their desks.

"'Somebody got laid" Rose replied as I let out a laugh.

"Nope, no sex, no number even"

"He was gorgeous Bella! What was wrong with him?" Alice wondered aloud.

"Nothing" I said with a shrug.

They both looked at me with confused faces.

"Listen, I didn't want to come on strong on the first date. I mean he's like a fish I have to hook him first and then I'll sink him"

"So….how do you plan on hooking him when you didn't even exchange numbers"

"I might have left my wallet in his car. That happened to have the box seat Yankee's tickets sticking out that Jake gave me" I smiled innocently.

Jacob Black also known as Jake, and I were best friends since I can remember. Whenever I was in Forks with Charlie we were inseparable and we made the move out to New York City together, he started off playing baseball for NYU but was then drafted for the Yankees, and now he's famous, married, but none the less still one of my best friends.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you're a genius" Alice exclaimed.

A smirk formed on Rose's face, "I'd say he found those tickets."

Confused, I turned around to find a ridiculously large bouquet of lilies.

"Bella Swan?" the man asked looking between the three of us.

"Me" I stated as I held up my hand.

"You can just set them here" I motioned to my desk.

The man nodded and placed them down. I signed the paper quickly then grabbed the card sticking out of the flowers.

"what does it say? I bet I can guess!" Alice inquired jumping up and down.

I opened the envelope and took out the small card and began reading it aloud

_Bella, _

_These lillies mean beauty, however they lost their meaning the moment I saw you._

_You left your wallet in my car. I'd love to see you again soon. Tonight?_

_612-777-1122_

_Edward _

"That first lines a bit cheesy" Rose commented snatching the card out of my hand to examine it herself.

"He can't help it, he's in advertising"

I placed the card back in its envelope then sat at my desk not waiting a minute to longer to call him, I dialed the number carefully and after two rings his velvet voice filled my ears.

"Edward Cullen here"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'd like to set up an appointment" I purred into the line.

"May I asked whose calling" he replied professionally.

"It's a Miss Bella Swan"

"Bella I see you must have received the flowers?" he inquired.

"Yes, and I believe you have something of mine?"

"I do. I'd love to give it back to you as well as maybe dinner? Tonight? … Unless of course you have other plans?" he asked. I smirked knowing very well he was referring to the tickets.

"Well actually, I have two box seat tickets to the Yankees game tonight, would you like to join me?" I asked innocently.

"Really? I'd love to, I'll pick you up at 6." He countered.

"See you then Mr. Cullen"

"Bye Bella"

I hung up the phone and turned to face Rose and Alice. Alice was staring at me with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah?" I shrugged.

"OH MY GOD that's Jasper's brother!" she exclaimed, as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Jasper.

Rose and I both rushed over to her.

"Alice, it's okay I didn't know. It's payback! Think of it that way, I'm going to make Edward Cullen wish he were dead" I blabbered on somehow trying to comfort her.

Alice took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had started to fall.

Rose began to speak, "Jasper is an asshole, I swear to god if I see that lanky piece of shi-"

"Rose!" I scolded knowing well, that the idea of hurting Jasper would only upset Alice more.

Alice finally sighed, "I'm okay, Bella be sure to give Edward hell."

I smiled at her and gave her a tiny hug.

"Oh I will, I've got to start slow though. I don't think I'd have much of a story if I ran him off in one day"

**EPOV**

My day continued on as usual, I was working diligently on an Under Armor campaign I had recently inquired.

However, I was having quite a hard time focusing.

"Mr. Cullen" my secretary Jane spoke through the speaker on my phone.

"Yes?"

"Jasper's on line 1."

"Thanks" I replied.

I grabbed my phone, "Hey man" I greeted my brother.

"What's goin on?" he asked with a hint of a slight southern accent he had.

Jasper, Emmett, and I had all been adopted by our parents Esme and Carlisle. Esme was a well know interior decorator and the kindest woman you could ever meet. Meanwhile Carlisle was chief of surgery at the New York Presbyterian Hospital.

"At work, what about you?"

"Work as well" Jasper replied. Jasper was a well respected lawyer.

"I just worked out over at Emmett's gym, he wants to know if you'd want to golf this Saturday?"

I flipped through my schedule of this week. Saturday was empty.

"That sounds good, we should stop over by Mom and Dad's too, I haven't given them a visit in awhile" I replied. I hadn't seen my mother in a couple weeks and I knew that greatly upset her. We were an extremely close family.

"I can do that"

"So how are things with that one girl?" I asked vaguely remembering the last time I had talked to him he was dating a girl whose name I couldn't recall.

"Alice. Well…" he trailed off sounding slightly sad.

"No so good?" I asked.

"I don't know, we ended up hooking up, and the next morning I wake up and she tells me she loves me. My Instincts took over and I ran"

I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"She … told… you …she …loved….you?" I questioned in between my gasps for air.

" It is not funny! She then also mentioned how she saw our future of marriage and three little girls" he continued on.

" She sounds like a nut" I concluded after my laughter had died down.

"I know she does…" he trailed off, "but I kind of miss her."

"Jasper, you knew her for two weeks, and she tells you she loves you, she's probably only after money"

"I guess" he admitted then turned the subject around to me, "what about you?"

I began to tell him about the deal with Aro, Lauren, and Jessica and then went on to describe Bella and the game tonight.

"So let me get this straight, you make a deal to receive the largest contract your company will have if you make a girl fall in love with you?" he asked.

"yes" I confirmed, so he continued on.

"And then out of all the girls Lauren and Jessica pick, they pick a stunning brunette who has a charming personality and a connection that's able to get her impossible Yankee seat tickets" he continued on.

"Yes" I confirmed once again.

"Something doesn't seem right" he concluded and my brows furrowed together.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It just seems weird that Lauren and Jessica would pick a gorgeous girl like that for you to date"

I shrugged, "just luck I guess."

"Whatever man, we'll hey I've got a case brief I've got to work on but we're on for Saturday. Tee off at 9 at the club."

"I'll see you then" I replied and hung up. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into my chair thinking of what Jasper had been saying.

Had there been a reason Lauren and Jessica picked Bella?

Maybe they knew her, maybe it was all a set up.

I'd have to question her a bit tonight.

I was not about to lose this account.

**BPOV**

I examined myself in the mirror carefully. I had chosen to wear a little Yankees button up jersey with a pair of well fitting jeans and tennis shoes.

Cute, comfy, and casual as Alice would refer to it as.

I checked my watch to find it was 6:00 and as if right on cue I heard the door buzz. "who is it?" I asked knowing well that it was Edward

"Edward" he replied.

"I'll be right down."

With one last glance at the mirror I headed out of my apartment locking the door behind me. I walked down the steps and there standing right in front of my apartment was Edward in all his glory.

He was wearing a matching Yankees jersey, a Yankees hat and dark jeans meanwhile giving me that damn lopsided grin that made my panties wet.

"Hi"

"Hi" He replied back. I stepped out and followed him to where he had parked his car in front of my complex.

As usual, he opened the door for me. I laughed a little and stepped in.

He slid into the driver's seat and I took a deep breath smelling in his delicious scent.

"Here's your wallet back" he said reaching into his back seat then handing it to me.

"Thank you" I replied tossing it into my purse.

He revved up the engine and made his way towards the stadium.

"so how did you land these tickets?" he asked curiously and I smirked, this was the start of my article.

_How to lose a guy Tip 1 -_

_So we've found the perfect guy? Now what? You want him to fall head over heels, you want him to be the green eyed monster over any guy you've had a relationship with in the past. Well let's be honest. Talking, complaining or bragging about any ex-boyfriend isn't going to win you a pretty diamond ring and it sure as hell won't win his heart. So, I'll keep this simple. Let's keep the ex-boyfriend chit chat to a minimum because trust me, it'll get you nowhere._

"I'm sure you've heard of Jacob Black?" I inquired.

"Yes.." he trailed off slowly his Volvo down at a red light then turning to look at me.

"He's my best friend and my ex- boyfriend you will just love him!" I exclaimed.

His eyes went wide he then turned back to the road.

"Great" I heard him mutter under his breath.

**EPOV**

So her ex boyfriend was a Yankees player.

He was also

Generous.

Boisterous.

Caring.

Great Guy.

Indian.

And who cares?

_Not me._

Bella hadn't shut up about Jake.

However after each compliment she always added "we are just friends."

I wasn't jealous.

I was annoyed.

However the box seats were great, and so was the free beer.

The Yankees won and much to my surprise, after hearing about how great Jake was I'm surprised Bella didn't attempt to rush out on the damn field.

We walked back towards the exit and I put my hand on the small of her back.

Once the car was retrieved we got in, and for the first time tonight she went 10 minutes without saying Jakes name.

I decided to speak up, after all I still had a bet to win.

"I had a nice time tonight"

She looked over at my with her big doe eyes and gave me a smile that made my dick twitch, and for the first time this evening she seemed to return back to the killer girl I had met last night.

"I did too" she replied quietly turning her attention back out the window.

"How about dinner Friday evening, my place? I'd love to cook for you" I offered.

**BPOV**

_Thank God. _I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding

I was thinking by the annoyance on his face by the time we left the game I had pushed the ex boyfriend thing to far, but apparently not.

"I'd like that"

He nodded, and before I knew it we were parked out in front of my apartment.

Edward got out of the car and rushed around to open the door for me.

I got out of the car, of course me being the klutz I was however I managed to trip on my own foot causing me to stumble right into him.

With one his strong arms wrapped around my waist to sturdy me I looked up into his emerald orbs and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

He cocked a smile "Watch your step" he whispered into my ear.

My heart was pounding in my chest as he leaned down to kiss me.

I'm not sure what exactly happened, all I knew is the world about stopped the moment his lips touched mine.

Our kiss grew deeper by the seconds almost frenzied.

My hands were knotted in his bronze locks, both of his wrapped around my waist tightly.

Electricity surged between the two of us.

However, eventually I had to breathe.

Our lips separated but I kept my eyes closed, mourning slightly for the loss of contact.

I opened my eyes gazing up at him again, he was staring down at me intently.

I bit my lip suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

He hands slowly came off my waist, grazing my skin slightly.

"Have a good night Bella, I'll call you tomorrow"

Still in a daze, I realized I needed to pull it together.

"Good night _Eddikins"_ I replied sweetly.

I watched as his shoulders stiffened at the nickname.

_How to lose a guy Tip 2-_

_Unless you're having some crazy drunk sex where neither of you will remember what you're saying, Ladies, keep the nicknames to yourself._

**EPOV**

_Eddikins? _

You've got to be kidding me.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! And PM me if you have any tips I could write that would chase a guy away!**


End file.
